


Occhi enormi

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka





	Occhi enormi

Occhi enormi  


Gli occhi di Kaidou erano persi sulla figura di Momoshiro intendo a osservare per l’ennesima volta quel ragazzo che aveva da sempre trovato perfetto e incantevole.  
   
Quegli occhi enormi:  
Sì era sempre chiesto come fossero osservarti da vicino e cos’avrebbe provato nel rispecchiarsi in quelle iridi scure.  
   
Quelle enormi mani:  
Sì era sempre chiesto che sensazioni avrebbe provato sentendo quei palmi a contatto con la propria pelle.  
   
Quelle succulente labbra:  
Si era sempre chiesto che sapore avessero.  
   
Sapeva che tutto quello erano solo fantasie, ma sperava che un giorno tutti i suoi desideri si potessero realizzare. 


End file.
